Galaxy Angel
by Limpylou
Summary: Ok, I love galaxy angel, and I think they are so cool, but some parts in this story is sad, and tragic. Hopefully thing's will be better later.Then she just faded. She was dead
1. Marriage?

DISCLAIMER:

Bandai and Broccoli own Galaxy Angel. So all characters and places are not mine.

Though I have made one character up, and his name is Katashi. I just researched Japanese names and thought that it was a good name. I have not got this story idea from anywhere, which means I have not looked at others stories on here and taken ideas etc. It just came to me.

AUTHOR NOTES:

I heard of this anime from my 19 yr old sister. I haven't watched that much of it, I want to but she wont let me, but anyway, I researched galaxy angel on the internet, so I know others names, and that I get personalities of the main characters right

This is going to be a serious story, sad for someone in it as well, so if you do not like these stories then don't bother reading it.

Don't forget, I am only 13 yrs old, so I may not write the best stories!

I did have it up about an hour ago or so, but deleted it and changed some stuff, as this is the first chapter, so it shouldn't have two chapters in... so i changed the name so its better.

Well there's nothing else to say, so on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: PART 1

In the Galaxy angel brigade ship.

Ranpha sat at the table, opposite her boyfriend Katashi. They sat their, slurping up their spaghetti that Milfeulle kindly arranged for them. Finally, after all these years, Ranpha was really happy.

Forte sat at the other side of the room, she just looked at Ranpha and smiled. Everyone was happy for her.

"I'm so happy here" said Ranpha, smiling at Katashi.

"Me too" replied Katashi.

"Would you like your dessert now?" Asked Milfeulle, standing next to Ranpha.

"No thankyou" Ranpha said, in a firm voice.

"Ranpha, I would like to give you this" Katashi stuttered

"hm?" Ranpha said

Katashi got off his chair, and went round to Ranpha. He put one knee on the floor, and took out a pretty white box from his jacket pocket.

"I thought things were going well, and as we are both in the angel brigade, I was wondering if you would like to marry me..." Katashi said in a shaky voice

"I accept" Ranpha said in a small voice.

Forte looked away

"I hate all this lovey dovey stuff" Forte mumbled.

"I know Forte" Volcott quietly said her.

"I wanna be a brides maid Ranpha, I love those costumes!" Mint squeeled

"Hold it Mint, we don't even know when we are going to get married!" Ranpha said to her calmly, trying not to get angry. She wished Katashi had proposed somewhere quieter.

"Well what place will you get married?" Volcott asked Katashi.

"Well I was thinking right here, we dont want it to be a massive wedding do we, not like we know loads of people" replied Katashi calmly

"Wow, you have it all planned out" Milfeulle said, shocked.

"Yes, well Ranpha, do you want to go discuss the arrangements in private?"

"Sure" replied Ranpha, walking beside him.

And off they went to Ranpha's room.

"Cant wait for the wedding!" Milfeulle squeeled.

-----------------------------------------------------

2 weeks have passed now, and Ranpha and Katashi have decided that they will get married on Tuesday.

Monday:

" Well today is Monday, so as the mission timetable has been changed, it is Katashi's mission today. Eonia Transbaal is going to attack prince Shiva again, so you must save Prince Shiva immediatley, otherwise there will be serious consequences!" Volcott explained

"But we are getting married tomorrow!" Ranpha cried.

"He will be ok, he is capable of handling Eonia!" Volcott snapped.

" But..." Ranpha stuttered

"Just let him do his work!" Volcott growled at Ranpha.

"I'll see you soon Ranpha" Katashi said to her. He hugged her, and then went in his pod. He had to hurry, it was all up to him.

"Everything will be alright Ranpha" Vanilla quietly said, with no tone in her voice.

Everybody looked around at her, shocked to see her talk. Vanilla walked off, with Normad in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: PART 2

Tuesday:

In Ranpha's room. Milfeulle is helping Ranpha with her dress.

"He isn't back yet!" screamed Ranpha

"Hold still Ranpha, I have a pin here!" Milfeulle shouted.

"Sorry, I am just so worried, and nervous" Ranpha cried.

"I'll see if I can contact him" Volcott said.

He picked up walky talky and contacted Katashi.

"What are you doing over there!" yelled Volcott

"Sorry, had to stay the night with Prince Shiva, Eonia hasn't arrived yet. Could you put Ranpha on for me?" Katashi replied

"Sure, Ranpha, get here now!" Volcott called out to Ranpha.

He had to wait a minute, as Ranpha had to run out, with a long dress on her. She snatched the walky talky and held it to her face.

"Hello Katashi" Ranpha said happily

"Noooooo, don't, please, prince shiva run!" Katashi yelled

"What!" Ranpha cried out.

"No, please Eonia, cant we.. ahhhhhhhhh..." Katashi screamed.

"Katashi, talk to me!" Ranpha shouted.

There was no use, the walky talky went dead.

"No.. no.. Katashi..." Ranpha fell down on her knees, still clutching the walky talky. She let out some tears.

The rest of the angel troupe rushed out of their rooms, to see Ranpha crying

"What happened!" cried Milfeulle

"He.. He's dead... Katashi is dead.." She screamed. She cried so much, and ran off to her room.

She lay there on her bed, crying so hard in her beautiful white wedding dress, with a lovely pink bow around the waist. It was the best thing she had, but she could never get married in it. Katashi just died, saving Prince Shiva, and she just didn't want this to happen again. He was perfect for her.

She held her golden ring and then threw it across the room. She refused to come out of her room, and she spent all night, thinking of Katashi. She often cried alot at night, making everyone wake up.

The angel troupe would sit there in their bed, nervous and worried. Milfeulle was so touched by it that it made her cry, which then made Mint cry. All of the angel troupe did. Even Forte, who shed a few tears.

---------------------------------------------------

Ranpha stayed in her bedroom for three days, Milfeulle had to leave trays of food at the door. She would make baskets of cakes, and lovely meals served up on special plates.

But Ranpha eventually came out of her room. She had to get over it someday.

When she walked out, Volcott was on the tanoy, calling for an immediate meeting.

All of the angel troupe ran over to the meeting room, all sitting on the couch.

"I have recieved information from a friend that Eonia is in town, and he is up to something. He said he has his troops in town, so it must not be good. We must send two of you over there to find up what he is up to..." Volcott explained.

Everyone looked around at eachother, not wanting to go on this mission.

"So no volounteers eh? well in that case, I best send Ranpha and Vanilla over" Volcott sighed.

"What about me?" Asked Normad in his funny voice.

"Fine, you can go with Vanilla" Volcott groaned, he was quite annoyed with Normad.

Vanilla then got up, Normad in her arms, and walked pass Volcott.

"I should think so!" said Normad in a threatining voice.

Volcott just smiled, with a sweat drop on his face.

"Well you had best get going then" Volcott ordered Ranpha and Vanilla.

"I better not die on this mission... like Katashi" Ranpha sighed.


	2. Friday's Mission

RE-CAP OF LAST CHAPTER:

Ranpha was going to get married to Katashi, but he died on a mission, which left Ranpha all upset again. Now Ranpha and Vanilla, accompanied by Normad must go on a mission, spying on Eonia, the bad guy. What will happen now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: PART 1

Ranpha and Vanilla are in a secret location, they don't even know where they are!

8:00am Friday:

THUD THUD THUD

"What was that!" Cried Ranpha

"Someone's coming, quick, hide behind these crates" Normad whispered

A lot of guys came into the room, and sat down at a table. Then Eonia entered the room.

He had no chair, so he grabbed a couple of crates from where Ranpha and Vanilla were, and used them as a chair.

They held their breath, and cornered up against the wall, as they saw Eonia walked past the crates.

Meanwhile, at the angel troupe ship, Milfeulle was worried about Ranpha and Vanilla

"Who knows what can happen, I mean Katashi, the newest member is dead already!" Milfeulle cried

"You really don't have any faith in Ranpha do you, she can easily do this task, you know what she is like!" Forte said, trying to calm down Milfeulle.

"Yes, but anything could happen!" Milfeulle whimpered.

"Everything will be fine, how about you make some lovely cakes so Ranpha and Vanilla can munch on them when they come back" Mint said calmly.

"Right ok" Said Milfeulle, taking in a deep breath.

She wondered how Ranpha could cope, knowing that three days ago her life was ruined.

A few minutes later, Eonia came back, dragging a body across the floor. It was Katashi's!

He dumped it near to where Ranpha and Vanilla were hiding.

Ranpha couldn't help it. She started crying, and hugged Katashi's dead body.

"Just as I thought" A deep voice said to her.

Ranpha looked up, and saw that Eonia was standing in front of her. She didn't say anything, neither did Vanilla or Normad.

"I thought you would be hiding, as I saw part of your shoe when I moved the crates. I thought I'd lure you out with this dead body" Eonia said, with no tone in his voice. He gave an evil smile.

"And I see you have brought your friend with you... how would you like to see her die?"

"You wouldn't!" Growled Ranpha, looking up at him.

"You wanna bet?" He questioned, smirking. He grabbed Vanilla, who dropped Normad onto the shiny floor. He tried to strangle her. She was trying to put up a fight, trying to knock is hands of her throat, and kicking, but it was no use.

But Ranpha, not wanting to loose another friend, dived at Eonia and smashed her leg into his, making him shriek in pain. She then ripped Vanilla out of his hands and tried to get her to run away, but she couldn't. She could hardly breath She just flopped to the floor. Ranpha had Normad in one hand, and was dragging Vanilla across the floor with her other hand.

"Look after Normad will you..." Whispered Vanilla.

"No, you will live!" Cried Ranpha. She was running down corridors, metal walls everywhere, and she could hear her shoes tap on the metal floor.

Eonia was right behind them. He had one of the crates in his hands.

Ranpha was getting tired

"Hang in there Vanilla!" Shouted out Normad.

Eonia then threw the crate and it hit Vanilla. Ranpha let go of her hand from the force.

"I love you Normad... Ranpha..." Vanilla quietly said. Then she just faded. She was dead.

Ranpha started crying, Normad was whining, he was obviously devastated. The only person who really cared for him was Vanilla, his best friend dead.

Ranpha carried on running, having to leave Vanilla's body on the floor.

She could hear Eonia laughing, he started chasing them again.

Suddenly out of a corner, some men came running out. They were working for Eonia. One pushed Ranpha to the floor, Normad went flying out of her hands.

Ranpha knocked a few of the men out, and started to run back to get Normad.

"No, leave me, I have buisness to take care of!" Shouted Normad.

Ranpha had to run, Eonia was still chasing her. As she was running, she saw all the bad guys surrounding Normad. Then she heard him shout out.

"You killed me Best Friend, now I'll kill you!" Screamed Normad.

As he was a bomb, he done his job. He exploded, killing all the bad guys around him. Now Normad was dead, but he helped Ranpha out, so at least she could live.

Ranpha was able to escape Eonia, she dived into her pod, and went back to the angel troupe ship. She cried all of the way.

The screen in the pod turned on. It was Mint!

"Hows it going Ranpha... Any trouble with Vanilla and Normad?" Mint asked sweetly on the screen.

Ranpha said nothing, she couldn't say anything yet, she had to calm down.

"Oh Ranpha whats the matter?" Mint asked, looking concerned.

"She's dead, Normad is too" Ranpha cried out. She cried even more.

Mint had a few tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you in the ship soon" She said quietly. The screen then switched off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: PART 2

6:00pm Friday:

Ranpha arrived at the angel troupe ship. She silently walked into the main room, and sat on the couch.

Almost everyone peeked at her through the doors, Volcott was in the technial room, with all the controls for the ship. Only Mint knew what had happened.

"I wonder what is wrong with her.. and where is Vanilla, I made them both extra special cup cakes!" Milfeulle said, wondering. She had a really dumb look on her.

Everyone then looked at Mint, who was in the corner. She made a big long sniff. he looked up, and her eyes were watery.

"I'm afraid Vanilla has gone, and Normad..." Mint said quietly.

"What to the bathroom?" Milfeulle asked, tilting her head, looking sweet.

"They are dead you twit!" growled Forte, marching off to her room.

"Are.. you sure..?" Milfeulle questioned. She did not want to believe it.

"Yes" Mint replied, looking over at Ranpha, sobbing, with her hands over her face.

Milfeulle let out an awful shriek, she was crying so much.

It was another emotional day for the angel troupe.

11:00pm Friday:

Everyone went to sleep, still really upset from what had happened. Mint needed the bathroom, she had some water before she went to bed, and now needed to you know what.

She tip toed out in her bare feet, with her cute little bunny PJ's.

She was just about to go into the bathroom when someone grabbed he from behind, and escaped with her in their arms. They covered her mouth and used a drug to make her go to sleep, so she couldn't shout out.

------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning:

"I made pancakes for everyone!" shouted out Milfeulle, but she wasn't that enthusiastic about her wonderful pancakes, like she usually would. She forgot about Vanilla's death, and quickly threw the pancakes on that plate away before everyone else came walking in.

A few minutes later, Ranpha and Forte came walking out, in their normal clothes, and plonked themselves on a chair each. They all started to munch on their pancakes, when they noticed that Mint hadn't arrived. Volcott didn't even collect his pancakes to eat in the technical room.

"I'll look for Mint, Ranpha and Forte go and look for Volcott" Milfeulle said, getting up out of her chair.

Milfeulle looked all over the ship for Mint.

Ranpha and Forte went into all the rooms, and noticed there was a message on the big computer. It was a video clip of something. Ranpha decided to open it up and watch it.

It was Eonia on the screen, talking.

"That damn..." Forte growled, clenching her fists.

"Shhhhh... I'm trying to hear what he is saying!" Ranpha whispered, trying to listen.

"Hello my dear galaxy angel friends, I have something you might like, maybe Mint eh?" Eonia was saying, laughing.

"oh no..." Ranpha said, sighing.

"AND I have your manager, hmmmm... whats his name, maybe Volcott eh?" Eonia carried on.

"Wait what was that!" Ranpha cried.

She stopped the video and went back a bit. In the background she could see Mint crying.

She then put the video back on.

"If you want to ever see them again, then you must give me something in return, maybe Prince Shiva?" Eonia demanded.

Forte slammed her fist on the computer key board.

"If we do that, then all the missions we have done to save that damn kid will be pointless. Just gonna kill him if we hand him over" Forte mumbled, frowning.

They did not know what to do.

Milfeulle came in.

"I can't find Mint anywhere, maybe I should ask..." Milfeulle whined. She just remembered about Vanilla. She then burst out crying.

"Maybe Ranpha and I should go and fetch Volcott and Mint, don't need anyone else going now do we" Forte announced.

"Does that mean I am on this ship alone!" Milfeulle whimpered.

"Yes, you will be alright, this ship has shields and everything!" Ranpha butted in, trying to make Milfeulle feel safe. She didn't need her coming along, she'd just drag them behind, which is not what they need, as they are dealing with Eonia and all.

"We had best right now, who knows what they are going to do to Mint, did you see her crying!" Ranpha blabbered on.

Forte and Milfeulle just nodded their head.

Then Ranpha and Forte went in their pods and went off.

Milfeulle sat at the table, and finished her pancakes by herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranpha and Forte eventually landed onto a small island. They knew Eonia was there. They went through the prison on the island and saw guards everywhere.

The guards spotted Ranpha and Forte, and grabbed them so quickly, there was no way they could of escaped.

They brought them into a room, Eonia standing there waiting, with that evil glare on his face like usual.

"Have you brought Prince Shiva with you?" Eonia said calmly, looking at Forte, who was frowning at him.

"Yeah, but he is in the pod, your guards didn't give us long enough to make sure this was the right place to bring him!" Ranpha shouted at him

"Enough!" Boomed Eonia. "Bring me Prince Shiva now"

The guards went to the pods.

"Well you will be needing these two" Eonia said, with no tone. He called out Volcott and Mint. They had handcuffs on them. He pushed them towards Ranpha.

The guards came running back.

"We can't get in" One of the guards shouted.

"Let me get him then" Forte mumbled.

The guards grabbed her by the neck, some others grabbed Ranpha.

"I know you are lying... well just look at this...weaklings!" Announced Eonia.

"I'm not!" shouted Ranpha.

"Ok, why don't you go and get Prince Shiva then. Guards go with her!" Eonia demanded.

As Forte left the room, with the guards with her, Eonia picked up Volcott an punched him. Then he wacked him round the face so hard that Volcott fell to the floor.

Eonia then turned to Mint

"No, please, not the little girl" Volcott cried

Ranpha growled at Eonia. "Don't you dare hurt her"

"What like this!" Eonia shouted, smiling, as he kicked Mint and knocked her to the floor.

"YOU...!" Yelled Ranpha, going so red with rage.

Mint kicked Eonia's leg. She gritted her teeth and growled at him.

He was furious so he got one of his weapons and beat her with it. She died quickly.

"God Damn you, YOU SHALL PAY!" Volcott yelled. He had lots of thoughts in his head. Mint has just been killed. She had very rich parents, and was very important. It was a nasty death. Killing a sweet innocent child. He was already trying to get over Vanilla's death.

Volcott slashed out at Eonia, kicking him, as he had handcuffs on.

Eonia had enough of this nonsense, and threw Volcott into the wall.

Forte came back. The guards had accompanied her.

"Its a stupid toy!" Shouted a guard.

"Thought you could trick me eh?" Eonia said in a deep tone. He then done a hand gesture, for the guards, which they had learnt, meant for someone to be handcuffed.

**(By the way people, he did not do a swearing gesture... sadly... lol)**

The guards went behind Ranpha and Forte and hand cuffed them. They held them in their place, making them watch Eonia.

"Make yourselves useful slaves... and watch this!" Bellowed Eonia, with rage.

He grabbed something off a guard.

Ranpha looked away.

"NO...aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Volcott.

The next thing she knew, Volcott was dead as well. The scream rushed through her head, she was feeling pretty weak.

**(I wont go into detail with stuff as it IS rated as K, But you can picture the weapons and deaths as you will.**

**Can see it myself and it does not look at all pretty)**

"Well, I am happy with some of the achievments I have made today, killed two birds with one stone, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Eonia chuckled. He was laughing evily.

Forte was pissed off.

"Guards, deal with these two do whatever you will... I won't bother wasting any energy on these two, no point" Eonia said out loud, smirking. He then walked off.

All the Guards looked at Ranpha and Forte.

One went to kick Ranpha in the face.

"Oh no you don't!" Ranpha cried, and kicked him right in the face.

As they were fighting, they both thought about how they could get the guards key to get rid of the handcuffs.

Ranpha started her idea first.

The fell on the floor, pretending to be dead, he was groaning, then faked death.

All the guards looked at her.

Forte got the hint and knew what to do next. The guard had the key in his sock, so it was poking up a bit.

She sat on the floor, and in pain, tried to get her hands on the key. It was hard though, s she couldn't move much of her hand.

She got the key straight away, and quickly but quietly got her handcuffs off.

She then got her trusty Gun out.

"Forget me eh?" Forte said, with an evil look on her. She smirked.

All the guards had turned to her, so Ranpha then done a slide and knocked all the guards down with her legs.

Forte started shooting at everyone. All the bullets hitting the guards, knocking them on the floor. The gun cartridge came out. She had no more ammo!

She quickly got Ranpha's handcuffs off, and ran back to the pods.

The few guards that were left ran after them, but they were too slow.

Thankful to survive, Ranpha and Forte flopped themselves on their chair in their pods.

On both their pods, the screen turned on. It was Milfeulle talking.

"There is an attack on the ship!" Milfeulle cried

"We'll be right there!" Cried out both Ranpha and Forte.

What do people want from them now?

How could they all cope with this, Katashi, Vanilla, Normad, Mint and Volcott have all died. No one really in charge.

"Someone is bound to die next" Thought Ranpha, worried and upset.

"But who?" She thought.


	3. Two new members and more trouble

RE-CAP OF LAST CHAPTER:

Ranpha was with Vanilla, accompanied by Normad in a secret location, where Eonia was. But Eonia tricked them, and brought along Katashi's dead body, making Ranpha cry, so he knew they were there. He then strangled Vanilla, who was just saved by Ranpha, as she ran, with Vanilla being dragged across the floor. Eonia then threw a crate at them, and it smashed onto Vanilla, who was still finding it hard to breath. She then died.

Ranpha was running with Normad when guards attaced them. Normad was so pissed off, he made Ranpha go off without him as Eonia was chasing her. Normad, the bomb, exploded and killed all of those guards. Ranpha escaped.

Then later on, Ranpha and Forte went to save Mint and Volcott, who had been captured by Eonia.

He had someone get on the ship and grab those two. In a different place from last time. They had to do a trade, swap them for Prince Shiva.

The Prince Shiva that they brought along was a toy, and Eonia killed Mint and then Volcott, making Ranpha and Forte watch it, with guards holding them in place.

Eonia then escaped and the guards were left to kill them. Ranpha and Forte were able to escape, as Ranpha pretended to die, as a side track so Forte got the keys for the handcuffs.

As they were finally on their way back to the ship, Milfeulle came on the screen.

The ship was under attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 : PART 1

Ranpha and Forte are just coming in to the ship, in their pods.

Saturday Afternoon:

Ranpha and Forte jumped out of their pods and sprinted to the control rooms.

Milfeulle was up their, pushing random buttons, she was so scared.

She then accidently pushed a button, which allowed the enemy's to land on the ship!

"What the hell did you do!" Screamed Ranpha, frowning at Milfeulle, who burst out crying.

"Great, gonna invade the ship now!" Mumbled Forte.

She ran out of the room, with her two guns.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Ranpha.

"Well I have to hold them off around here some how don't I!" Ranpha called out.

She started shooting.

"Is it Eonia again?" Milfeulle asked, sniffing.

"Yeah, they were quick getting here!" Forte shouted out, while shooting at all the guards coming towards her.

"Eonia must have got more guards to come here when he had escaped, leaving us to be killed with the other guards" Ranpha explained to Milfeulle.

The screen turned on, and and Ranpha and Milfeulle saw that another ship was coming onto their ship.

"Oh no, not another one!" Milfeulle cried, eyes watering again. She listened to Forte's gun, bullets blasting away at the bad guys.

A guy, with dark blue hair came running on board, accompanied by a body guard, who had white hair.

They fought their way through the bad guys on the ship, dodging the bullets that Forte was firing at the guards.

More landed on the ship

"Reinforcements!" Forte cried, as she saw more guards flow on the ship.

The two guys ran into the control rooms, and they saw Ranpha and Milfeulle sitting there.

"What are you doing!" The blue haired guy cried.

"Sitting here..." Ranpha replied, looking right into him.

There was a pause.

"I'm Takuto, He's Lester" Takuto announced.

"I'm Milfeulle" Ranpha said

"No I am, she's Ranpha" Milfeulle said, laughing.

"Thats what I meant!" Ranpha growled at Milfeulle, making her stop laughing.

"We need to help that woman out there!" Yelled Lester.

"Oh yes, right, you come help too!" demanded Ranpha, grabbing Takuto, throwing him out into the fight.

"Oh I can't really fight!" Cried Milfeulle.

"Just try" Lester demanded, pulling Milfeulle out into the fight.

They were all fighting, Forte shooting, and the others kicking and punching, apart from Milfeulle, who just stood there and ducked whenever some guards came charging at her.

One guard crept behind her and was just about to knock her out when Takuto saw. He dived over and pushed Milfeulle to the floor.

The guard fell on the floor too.

Another guard came. He could do karate.

He was just going to knock Takuto out by hitting in between the bones in his shoulder when Ranpha then saw what was going on. She ran over and pushed Takuto out of the way. The guard then got her, and she just fell to the floor.

Forte then went nuts, and ran around kicking, punching and shooting, so more died quicker.

Finally after a few more minutes, the fight was over. Eonia didn't bother sending any more guards over, as they would just go too.

Forte and Lester had to drag all the bodies off the ship.

Milfeulle was hurt, but not as bad as Ranpha.

The others had to drag Ranpha into the meeting room, with the two nice couches. She was put down on one.

Lester had to put her there. He just put her on the couch, then stood there, well it was actually more like dropping her there.

Ranpha suddenly woke up.

"Stupid Idiot" mumbled Forte, walking off.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Growled Lester, running after her.

"shhhh" Takuto whispered.

"I'll go and make some food" Milfeulle whispered to Takuto, happily.

She trotted of into her lovely kitchen.

Ranpha groaned. Takuto got a flannel and put it on her head. He sat near her, checking up on her incase she went unconcious again.

Some time went by, and finally, Ranpha got back to normal. She was feeling better.

She looked at the other couch, and saw Takuto sitting there, smiling at her.

"What are you looking at!" Ranpha growled, sitting up. Takuto looked away.

"Just looking after you, that's all" Takuto replied.

"Just don't!" Cried Ranpha, running off into her bedroom.

CHAPTER 3: PART 2

Forte came out, and sat opposite Takuto.

"Whats wrong with her!" Takuto said, not at all impressed. He felt quite threatened.

"Don't be angry with her, it's been really tough for her the past week or so" Forte explained.

"What fighting those lot?" questiones Takuto, raising his eyebrow.

"Kind of, they have been involved with some of the trouble" Forte said, looking at her short finger nails.

"Well what sort of trouble?" Takuto said, looking concerned. He sat back, resting his arms on the top of the couch.

"Well, you see, she had this boyfriend called Katashi, who just joined the angel troupe, by the way, are you here to stay?" Forte said clearly.

"Yes, Volcott sent us here" Takuto replied.

"Yeah, so he was like you, knew and all. Ranpha got on well with him. Then finally, after all these years of unhappiness, she was going to get married. We were all excited about it. She was happy... When Volcott sent Katshi on a mission. There is this annoying Prince that Eonia is after, Prince Shiva, and Katashi had to look after him, as on our radars we saw Eonia's ship going to where Prince Shiva lives. Katashi was sent down there and had to stay the night. And it was the day before Ranpha's wedding. She was getting ready, in her lovely wedding dress." Forte explained.

"So where is he?" Takuto asked. He was rather confused.

"You see, he isn't here" Forte mumbled.

"Carry on please" Takuto said politely.

"Yes, and Volcott was talking to Katashi on the walky talky. It was in the morning by the way, on the wedding day. Well Katashi asked to talk to Ranpha and she did, but it wasn't much of a talk, becuase as Ranpha had just got the walky talky, she heard Katashi die. Heard all the screams and everything.." Forte explained, looking up at Takuto.

"That... Thats terrible" Takuto said, looking down.

Milfeulle then let out a cry. She threw some food across the room.

A sweat drop then went down Takuto's face.

"Oh yes, that reminds me, some of our colleagues are not here" Forte said, looking down.

"On holiday?" Takuto questioned.

"Yeah, in heaven!" Forte mumbled.

"Oh err... what..." Takuto stuttered, didn't know exactly what to say.

"Want to know what happened then, well some people died, one girl and a talking bomb died, saving Ranpha. Those three had to spy on Eonia. Needed to know his next plans. Then Mint, who belongs to a rich family died, so did Volcott, as they some how got on this ship and took them. Held them as hostages.

we have no commander of this ship now, as Volcott is gone" Forte said, no tone at all.

"Thats horrible, I never got the chance to meet them" Takuto said, looking at Forte.

"Ranpha saw them all die, apart from Katashi's, which she heard, but she was still there for all of them. I saw Mint's and Volcott's. We almost died ourselves. But we couldn't leave Milfeulle here on her own" Forte explained, getting rather tired.

"Yes, the way she was with those bad guys on the ship, wouldn't stand a chance" Takuto said, smiling a bit.

Forte looked down, and saw ranpha's shoes on the floor, next to the couch she was laying on earlier.

"Could you do me a favour" Forte asked Takuto.

"What kind of favour" Takuto said, suspiciously.

"Take Ranpha's shoes to her please" Forte said, handing Takuto the shiy red shoes.

"But what..." Takuto said, shocked.

"Her name is on one of the doors" Forte butted in.

Takuto looked around the room, looking at all the doors. He saw Ranpha's name on one, so he knocked on her door.

"Come in" Ranpha shouted out. she still didn't sound that happy.

Takuto opened the door.

Ranpha was standing there, in her wedding dress. She looked in the mirror, and then sighed.

She turned round and saw Takuto standing there.

"YOU!" She screamed.

"err... sorry... dress is nice" He stammered, quite frightened of her scream. He smiled a bit, still holding her shoes.

"Well I suppose Forte told you everything eh?" Ranpha said, snobbily.

"Yes" Takuto answered calmly, ignoring the way she spoke.

"So... exactly why did you come in here?" Ranpha growled, as Takuto just stood there, looking at her.

"Forte told me to give this to you ..." Takuto replied, handing over the shoes to Ranpha. He held them with his hands out flat.

Ranpha picked them up out of his hands.

"Oh" She said quietly, making him pause.

"...And I wont make you go through what happened with Katashi again" Takuto finished quietly.

"Who said anything about that!" yelled Ranpha, throwing a pillow at his head.

Takuto walked out of her room, and past the couch that Forte was sitting on.

"See..." Forte said, smirking.

Takuto didn't answer, he carried on walking.

Ranpha heard what Forte said, and she went flying out of her room and started to fight with Forte.

Ranpha hurt her a bit, so Forte drew out her gun.

They obviously knew that Forte wouldn't shoot, as Ranpha has known her for a while, and Forte isn't that bad...

BUT Takuto didn't know this, and when he saw the gun, he dived out to save Ranpha.

As he knocked Ranpha down, he knocked forte as well, and it shocked her.

Her arm was jogged and she hit the trigger...


End file.
